


A Modest Proposal

by risbi



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risbi/pseuds/risbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuya tries so hard to propose to Shuu. He does not get very far.</p><p>A short fart of a joke story written for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Modest Proposal

Yuuya has made his decision, he has set the stage, his prop in wing. There is no going back, he tells himself. He pauses at the infirmary door to take a breath and try to calm his nerves. “Showtime,” he says softly.

He turns the knob and enters, finding his target seated at his desk, looking through what are probably student files. Shuu glances up and closes the folder. He does so smoothly, with no concern that he was seen looking at them.

“I didn’t expect you to come today,” he says, and Yuuya can’t help the pleased sigh that comes up.

“This was the plan, mon ami. I have a surprise for you. I’ve thought a lot, you know. About life, about friendships, about you. About us.” Shuu gives him a strange look at that, but he continues on. “I know I know, you want to say something like, ‘There is no us.’ I thought about that too, and I thought that we should change that.” He presents his prop, a box, and gets down on one knee. Well, he tries. He sort of looks as if he’s only sitting on the floor. Shuu is already looking distastefully at the box, but when Yuuya opens it to reveal a ring, his expression changes. Softens, maybe? Yuuya is hopeful, if only for a second.

There is a pause. Shuu only stares at the ring blankly, and Yuuya wishes he was better at reading the doctor.

Finally, Shuu stands up. “I have no use for a ring. I am a bird,” he says flatly before walking past Yuuya and exiting the room, shutting the door gently.

Yuuya falls face first to the floor and remains there well past the school’s closing time.


End file.
